In recent years, with the development of a wireless communication system, a scheme has been widely used, which maps a source signal to a frequency region and converts the mapped source signal to the frequency region into a time region signal again to generate a modulation signal like orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) and a frequency modulation transmitter (FMT). At present, in a cellular system, long term evolution (LTE) technology has been commercialized by using the OFDM and a communication system such as terrestrial trunked radio (TETRA) has been commercialized by using the FMT.
However, a peak-to-average power ratio (PAPR) problem occurs while converting the signal of the frequency region into the signal of the time region as described above. In order to solve the problem, a large number of theses and patents of a method for reducing the PAPR of the modulation signal have been presented up to now. The method representatively includes a method using a partial transmit sequence (PTS), a method using clipping and filtering, and the like. The PAPR reducing methods have a disadvantage in that actual bandwidth efficiency is reduced by using an additional signal or hardware configuration is difficult and a calculation time is very long due to too many and complicated calculation. Alternatively, there are methods which are difficult to use in a general system because the method operates only in a particular system such as multiple input multiple output (MIMO).